


Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cool, F/M, Pidge is 17, Post Season 1, Pre Season 2, Shiro definitely faked his age to go on the Kerberos mission, Shiro is 19, hey shiro u alright?, no?, non-canon ages, theyre stuck on a planet together, while youre at it u wanna save some prisoners too?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge emerged from her lion, which had taken quite the beating upon hurling out of the wormhole and crash landing into a small planet. The plain, vast, blue surface of giant rock appeared as endless as the sky to Pidge, who felt as small as a space ant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quentir

Pidge emerged from her lion, which had taken quite the beating upon hurling out of the wormhole and crash landing into a small planet. The plain, vast, blue surface of giant rock appeared as endless as the sky to Pidge, who felt as small as a space ant.

"Hello?" she called nervously into the voice receptor of her helmet. "Can anyone hear me?" She knew well that, unless they were within a couple light years away, no one would be able to pick up her signal. "HELLO?!" she practically screamed into empty space, water welling up in the corners of her eyes.

To her surprise, she discovered she was picking up a faint, crackly signal from just inside her range. "P-pidge..." the static voice spoke.

"Yes! Yes, I'm here! Who is it?"

"It's...Shiro." With that, his voice stopped and her headset was filled with the sounds of his heavy breathing and grunts of pain.

"Shiro," she asked, "are you okay?" She began to worry when she didn't get a response. "Shiro!" Again, no response.

Hurriedly, she checked her GPS (Galactic Positioning System) and discovered she had flown straight into a planet called Sarevae, the only nearby planet within a five light year radius being one called Quentir. She didn't know what had happened to Shiro, but something was wrong. He had to be on Quentir.

She needed 88888888to be quick, but her lion had crashed head first into a rock, causing serious damage to the main circuits. Ideally, Allura would have been there to instruct her and tell her what to do, but that clearly wasn't an option.

Not bothering to change into her regular comfy green sweater, Pidge ran back to the green lion, and opened the hatch of the main circuit board before proceeding to puzzle over the fried wires and Altean gibberish.

Typing in characters at a rapid pace, she exclaimed, "I got it!" The small paladin replaced the last of the numerous coloured wires, and finished reprogramming then got in the pilot seat.

"C'mon, Green. You can do it," she urged the metal beast. To her delight, the lion roared in response and took off into space, kicking up dust off the dry, dead ground. "Shiro. Shiro, I know where you are. Can you hear me?"

She only heard a few groans and urged her lion to fly a little faster. It had taken approximately 30 minutes to fix the green lion, she didn't know how to convert that to Altean time, and she wanted to make sure Shiro was okay. It didn't take longer than 500 ticks to fly to Quentir.

Approaching the larger blue planet, Pidge scanned its surface before spotting a small mass of black resting in the bottom of a reasonable sized crater. "Shiro!" she yelled as she landed with a thud next to his lion.

Her feet couldn't seem to run fast enough as she sprinted from her lion to his. "Are you okay?" She burst through the door and into the cockpit, only to find her friend lying on the ground clutching his side, a strained look on his face.

A child-like innocence swirled in her eyes and she felt them prickle with salty tears. It felt just it had when they told her Matt and her father had died on the Kerberos mission, and she hated it. "Sh-Shiro?" She paused, kneeling down beside him. He wasn't conscious.

Pidge rested her hand on his waist where he was holding it and gently removed his hands. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt a warm, thick liquid ooze onto her palm. Quickly, she rolled him onto his back, wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and stripped off the top part of his suit and undershirt so she could better inspect his wound.

All the fabric surrounding the scratch was soaked in red, and his skin was stained a dark crimson too. She searched the inside of his lion, panic-stricken. Sure, she had been forced to learn first aid at the garrison, but she had never been prepared to have to treat an actual person.

A red box was stored in one of the upper cabinets, and she cursed her height out loud. It took a couple jumps before she eventually managed to knock it off with her fingertips.

Upon opening the container, she found a thick roll of bandages, some disinfectant, and some cotton cloths. Shiro groaned as she cleaned the dried blood on his skin with the disinfectant, sweat rolling off his forehead and his fists clenched by his side. "Pidge..." he mumbled.

"Yes?" she responded eagerly before realizing he was still unconscious. She muttered, "sorry," and continued. He flinched every so often. There was more blood than she expected.

Once she had finally cleaned him up, she prepared to bandage the wound. Something out of the ordinary struck her as she stretched out the roll of cotton. The three parallel cuts were glowing; a faint purple radiated from the flesh around the injury. "That definitely isn't normal," she uttered to no one in particular, wrapping his muscular torso in white cloth.

Of course, the lions didn't come equipped with proper medical bays so Pidge settled with a makeshift futon made out of a thick blanket she found in the same cabinet as the first aid kit, and dragged the sleeping Shiro onto the (slightly) more comfortable surface. Gosh, he was heavy.

After she was satisfied that he had been sufficiently taken care of, she sat down next to him, opened up her holographic screen, and began looking for a way to contact the rest of their team. With no luck receiving any messages from the other paladins, Pidge sent out a distress signal in the hopes that, somehow, it would reach Allura and Coran so they could come rescue them.

It was late, this planet's sun was still up, but Pidge's internal clock was telling her it shouldn't be. She had never been one for late nights, which was why she always fell asleep while working on the ship. A couple yawns and she was out like a light, curled up right next to Shiro.


	2. Kerberos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just Shiro's backstory tbh.

It was near pitch black when Shiro awoke. The searing pain in his side had significantly dulled, but the drumming in his head, sounding like a thousand giant bells in his ear, was as loud as ever.

He bolted upright and raised his flesh hand to his head, cradling his forehead in his palm. Propped up on his prosthetic, he felt cold. Shiro looked down to see the lower half of his bare, scar-littered chest wrapped in bandages soaked in a dark red.

With a groan, he lay back down, realizing that someone had laid out a thick blanket underneath him. His memories from before he passed out werep hazy, and he only remembered someone yelling fuzzy words at him through his comm. It was only when he heard a tiny, ungodly snore, that he turned his head to one side to find a sleeping figure, snuggled up in the folds of the sheet.

Upon closer inspection, the person appeared to be Pidge. A thin line of drool ran down her right cheek, squished against the ground, and pooled in a small puddle in front of her face. He might have even allowed himself to think she was cute had he not felt the heavy responsibilities of his dubbed leadership role.

Shiro lay on back as he stared at the ceiling of the cockpit. The only reason he could see at all, he realized, was because of the glow from Pidge's holoscreen which she must have forgotten to turn off when fell asleep which he promptly turned off, leaving the room completely void of any light.

How long had she been sleeping? He didn't know, but he didn't want to wake her in case she hadn't been sleeping long. After all, she did look tired, and he didn't mind her being there.

He decided to wait for her to wake up so he could ask what happened, and let his mind run wild. His head was still throbbing as he stared up at the inside ceiling of his lion. Black hadn't spoken to him since he woke up, and he wondered why. To pass the time, he thought about everything that had happened to him over the past couple years.

To begin with, Shirogane Takashi had bid his parents farewell at the tender age of 14 to join the garrison. Of course, he had known they would be hesitant let him in as he was so young, so, without his parents' knowledge, he forged a new birth certificate with the help of one of his older, delinquent, non-law-abiding friends.

The young teen was unnaturally tall, and had always been strongly built. He was often mistaken for a recent high school graduate at his part time job, where he worked as a cashier on weekends. He was Shirogane Tahashi, 20 years old. The man who greeted him at the entrance lobby when he arrived didn't so much as blink when Shiro handed him the paperwork. He was in. Simple as that.

He had met the other two members of his team shortly after his arrival. Sam and Matt Holt. Two extremely talented engineers, also the men who would soon become what he would consider to be some of his closest friends. Sam was pushing 45, but Shiro was surprised to discover that Matt was actually only a year older than himself, and that unofficially made him the youngest member of the team. Funnily enough, Matt was only accepted thanks to his father's mad programming skills and reputation as a brilliant mind, although his natural genius was what sealed the deal.

Shiro proved himself to be a worthy cadet after training at the garrison for a little under four years. They had handpicked his team to man the Kerberos   
Mission, and _h_ e was to be the pilot. He would have to leave his other friends at the garrison behind, but it would only be for just over a year. It was an exciting thought, even if the task itself was rather boring, just collecting rock and ice samples, he would be one of the first three people to ever travel that far away from their home planet. Further than mankind had ever gone before.

Before he knew it, the three of them were on their way to Kerberos. Earth was just a tiny blue dot in the center of the unconventionally small, circular window on the side of their, equally small, ship.

Everything after they landed on Kerberos was a blur to him. He only vaguely remembered being captured, tortured, and forced to fight in the arena. Shiro didn't know if his memory loss was because he was repressing it himself or otherwise, but he really didn't care to find out.

He had returned to Earth for less than 24 hours, merely to be flown back into space to fight the very aliens he had just escaped from. The only plus side of his predicament was that he had made new friends along the way, but even they were liabilities, and now they had all been flung to who-knows-where in the galaxy.

The sun of the strange planet he had begun to rise, tinting the cloud-filled sky hues of orange and red. He moved to get up, now tired and exhausted of thinking about his life prior to the mission that changed his life forever. A strong grip kept his prosthetic arm pinned to the ground, and he was surprised to see a slowly waking Pidge clutching onto it like it it was her last hope of survival--which, to be honest, wouldn't be entirely wrong.

"Shiro?"

Pidge let go of his arm and sat upright, rubbing her eyes. He noticed now, in the newfound light, that she was still is her suit, armor and all.

"Pidge," he stood and combed his fingers through his hair, "what happened yesterday . . . while I was out?"

"Shiro!" she exclaimed, almost flinging herself at him before remembering he was injured. She settled for a gentle hug instead. He held her gingerly, trying to avoid showing signs of pain.

Pidge broke the embrace and took a deep breath.

"I don't really know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I though I posted this two days ago, but I clearly didn't. Whoops.
> 
> Also, I know about 5 fourteen year olds who look like they could be in their twenties so don't even try to fight me there.
> 
> I've been at camp for the past 8 days with no wifi so I finished this up there. Hope you liked it!! ^.^


	3. Vahlah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pidge thinks about the rest of the team and she and Shiro discover a strange new planet.

The two paladins had been travelling through space for a couple weeks in hopes of possibly spotting anything that could lead them back to the others, but so far, they had found nothing. Not a single trace of a lion or a giant space castle ship.

Pidge was worried, under any other circumstances she was positive that Allura would have managed to make contact with them somehow. The green and black lions had travelled quite a bit, not to mention that the castle could teleport. They should at least be able to receive messages from the castle. Something must have happened on Allura and Coran’s end.

Obviously, the lions weren’t equipped with enough tech to be able to communicate with each other over incredibly long distances, but they should have been able to speak with Allura since the castle had advanced enough equipment to communicate distances over 200 times the distance the lions could.

She shook off her worries and tried to focus on their mission.

They had caught wind of a rumour that had been spreading throughout some small neighbouring planets. There was a Galran prison holding a couple hundred prisoners hostage only one galaxy away.

Pidge wasn’t foolish enough to let herself get caught up in another childish fantasy that her family could possibly be in this one. The odds were so slim it would be like opening a compartment in Green expecting to find a homemade tuna-fish sandwich waiting for her.

A grunt over the com-link threw her back into reality for the sixth time that day.

“Shiro, are you sure you’re alright?” Pidge asked, casting all her previous thoughts aside in sheer concern.

“I’m fine,” came the response.

She shifted in her seat, anxious to land on a large enough asteroid as soon as possible for Shiro’s sake. “Hang in there. It won’t be long now.”

They flew on in the empty space for another few minutes, only distant stars and small asteroids in view, before Shiro spotted something in the distance.

“Pidge, what’s that?” he asked.

“Hold on, gimme ten seconds,” she said, pulling up a holo-screen. It didn’t take long before Pidge frowned and glanced up to look from her screen to the mysterious planet and back again. “That’s odd. My scanner isn't picking up anything. It says there's nothing there.”

“Strange.”

“Very.”

As they neared the planet, the pair noticed a giant, transparent, faintly blue elecric dome of some sort surrounding the outside area of it. It looked suspicious, but Pidge would rather land on some sketchy planet where Shiro's wounds could be tended to and where she could sleep on sweet sweet solid ground than spend another night floating through space.

She opened a video-link with with Shiro. "We're going down there to see if it's inhabited and hope that if it is they're not hostile."

Shiro didn't say anything but he nodded his head in agreement and closed the link.

The closer they flew the more they expected to be a,bushed but nothing came. They flew towards the dome cautiously realized it was easy to slip through it like it was made of water.

They saw what looked like a city below them and opted to land a little further away, just outside the last ring of houses. The city was divided into rings and Pidge could only assume that the innermost ring was were their leader and richest members lived while the outer rings were the poorest.

Shiro dismounted Black first before Pidge quickly scrambled out of Green.

"How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere? Shiro, is your head feeling alright?" Pidge's string of questions hardly phased the tall paladin as he surveyed the area.

"I'm feeling a little sore, but nothing worse than normal. Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine."

He was dressed in his regular clothes but Pidge knew that underneath there was a glowing scar and bandages. Shiro was staring curiously at the walls of the houses, and when Pidge turned to see what exactl was so interesting she was met with a cluster of tiny shimmering purple eyes.

The creatures appeared to have six limbs. Four tentacle-like "legs" and two arms, much like a human's, but with 7 long spindly fingers instead of 5 stubby ones.

One brave one stepped forward, towards them, and said, "You not Galra. Voltron paladins must be, you enter welcome our home of Vahlah, mighty warriors."

The humans exchanged glances before nodding and following the alien into the city.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just kind of spewed words onto a page late at night. I hope this sounds like English. Have a nice day! ^-^


End file.
